


Spooky Suki

by Chellendora



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Reader-Insert, you fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always been able to sense ghosts, but after spending time with Ichigo now you can see them. But that's all that developed, no powers, so when they went to war you were left behind. But the good ones always come back.<br/>Reader/Ichigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Suki

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Pepe Le Pew back on Lunaesence Archives for one of the story trades.

Easing down into the steaming water, you let out a contented sigh. You leaned your head back against the edge of the tub, where you had placed a folded towel to act as a pillow. The liquid soap you had added smelled wonderfully of tangerines and fresh cut peaches, and you rubbed the same soap into your skin so such a relaxing aroma could linger with you. This was one of the joys in your life, one of your favorite things to do.

However, all good things come to an end, sometimes very prematurely. 

You screeched and grabbed the nearest towel, using it to cover your assets as your body instinctively curled into itself for protection. “Get out! Get out!”

The ghost’s eyes widened; he hadn’t expected that you could see him. “You can see me?”

“Yes I can see you, and you can see much too much of me! OUT!” you practically shrieked.

The apparition lit up with excitement and ghostly tears plucked at the edges of his eyes. It seems he hadn’t heard your exclamations. “If you can see me then you can tell my sister that I—”

“I won’t be telling your sister anything if you don’t get out of my bathroom _right this fucking minute!_ ” you interrupted with a snap, enunciating each word as clearly and as forcefully as you could to get your point across.

Ironically, the ghost was spooked and disappeared through your ceiling into what you knew to be the bathroom to the apartment above you. But that tenant was unable to sense spirits, you were pretty sure.

Your “me” time ruined, you scrubbed up quickly, your skin red from such vehement cleaning, and then got out of the tub. With lightning speed, you were dried off, perfumed, and dressed in your pajamas, all ready for bed.

You had always been able to sense the presence of ghosts, but growing up you weren’t real sure what it meant, and for a long time believed everyone else could sense it too. When you would ask the other kids if they felt it, they would look at you weird and eventually they started calling you “Spooky Suki.” 

Children could be cruel, but one wasn’t: Ichigo Kurosaki. You felt an affinity toward him, and you think maybe he did too. When you asked if he sensed something and he told you it was the ghost behind you, you knew you had found your best friend. Being around him honed your senses to the point that you could actually _see_ the spirits, but right at this moment you wished that weren’t so. Ignorance really could be bliss. 

The dinging of your phone alerted you to a message, but you weren’t in a hurry to get to it. You were fairly certain that it was your aunt letting you know that she had made it home okay. She had been visiting for the weekend, to see how you were doing in school and all that. You lived alone in Karakura Town, but she was your beneficiary and had to keep track of you.

So when you picked up your phone you were far from expecting to see a text from Ichigo. With a quickness that Speedy Gonzales would have envied you had the cell flipped open and were furiously reading the message, your heart thudding so fast with excitement that you could barely see straight.

This might seem like an overreaction on your part, but it was quite understandable when the circumstances are laid down: Ichigo had been gone to fight the Soul Society war against Aizen and to rescue Orihime. (Because you never developed a power, you were left behind.) So hearing from your boyfriend that you hadn’t heard from in a while, not even knowing if he were alive or dead, was pretty damn exciting.

The message was simple: “Home. Everyone safe. Can I see you?”

You did a little bunny hop of joy before quickly replying with “Yes, dummy! Come over!”

Once you had received his obligatory reply of “ok” you set to work cleaning. You had too much excited energy built up to not do something. You picked up pieces of trash, moved dishes to the sink, and even made your bed ( _that_ hardly ever happened). 

You were looking for more things to do when you heard your apartment door open (you had given him a key after you had been dating steadily for a few months). Like a child on Christmas morning, you ran down your short hallway, leapt, and landed on your boyfriend in a gigantic bear of a hug.

“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!” you cried as you hugged him tightly. His response was a laugh, but he was hugging you tightly too.

“I missed you too,” he replied.

You reluctantly let him go and plopped down onto the tatami mats, looking up at him (you barely came up to his shoulders, after all). “You’re really okay?”

Now you could see his face and were able to read his expression. Your heart fell a bit. He looked genuinely happy to see you, but something was weighing down that happiness. You could see it in his eyes that he was trying so hard not to let something bother him.

“Ichigo, what’s wrong?” you asked with worry evident in your tone.

Ichigo shook his head and gestured to the main room of your apartment. The two of you moved in there and he sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair. You sat next to him, watching him as though he might suddenly fall over dead.

“My powers are gone.”

It took a few moments for that to sink in. Then, you’re only reaction was your mouth falling open. You realized you should say something, and unable to come up with anything very good you asked, “How?”

Ichigo briefly explained all that happened, giving you the _Reader’s Digest_ version of events starting from Orihime’s capture to the fight with Aizen.

“…so I knew that I was going to lose my powers, but I guess somewhere deep inside I was holding onto a hope that that wouldn’t actually happen.” He gave a short, bitter laugh. “I guess that was stupid of me.”

You shook your head. “No, I’m sure anyone else would have that same hope. I’m so sorry, Ichigo.” You reached out and laid your hand on top of his in a comforting gesture. His palm turned over so that he could grasp your hand in his. 

“It’s fine. I’ll get used to it in time.” He turned to look at you, his eyes gazing into yours. “Have you been all right?”

You nodded, smiling slightly. “Of course! My aunt came to visit me. She just left yesterday. So that was nice…but I was a little lonely.” All of your friends, except Tatsuki, had been gone. You couldn’t help it.

“I won’t have to go away anymore,” Ichigo said and you could tell by the tone of his voice that he had mixed feelings about that. 

You smiled more brightly, trying to cheer him up. “Well, I hate that you lost your powers, but I _am_ happy that I can finally keep you!”

Ichigo smirked a bit, comforted by your presence and your bright attitude. It had always cheered him up, and made your “Spooky Suki” nickname seem very off the mark. “Oh? Keep me you say?”

“Yup!” you chirped and pounced on him again. He fell back onto your bed, you coming to lay on top of him. You grinned down at him, supporting yourself with your hands on either side of his head. “You’re mine alone.”

“You may have to fight Yuzu and Karin on that one.”

“They love me, they’ll share!” With a laugh you leaned down and kissed him. The feeling was electric and warm, almost like the first time you had kissed, but this was better. This was familiar, this was missed, this was like finally getting that itch you just couldn’t reach. Relief and happiness flowed over you like a wave and apparently the feeling was infectious because Ichigo deepened the kiss, tangling his hands into your hair.

After a few moments he pulled back, his eyes looking slightly more husky than normal and a light pink tint brushed his cheeks. “I love you.”

“And I you,” you replied and kissed him again.

===


End file.
